


Let Me Braid Your Hair..

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, nauseating cuteness, wwe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Just Finn x Reader cuteness!
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Braid Your Hair..

"What are you doing, babe? " I laughed as my boyfriend, Finn began parting my hair in 3 sections. 

I was standing in front of my vanity mirror, doing my night time routine after a busy day.

‘’Braidin’ your hair!’’ Finn replied in between amused giggles. 

‘’Are you not sleepy?’’ I said, amusement coloring my tone as I watched him through the reflection of my mirror. He had a playful smile and glint in his eye that made my heart flutter.

But I couldn’t help a small wince as he accidentally pulled a strand of my hair as he worked.

‘’Oh! Sorry, love! You okay?’’ Finn said as he stopped to wait for my reply.

‘’I’m good!’’ I chuckled and let him continue to work. 

When Finn was finished, he assessed his work with a proud smile on his face and I leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around me.

‘’ I think I did pretty good! What do ya think?’’ He asked me with his dimples still fully on display. 

I moved my head this way and that, pursing my lips before I broke into laughter. 

‘’Not bad! Good job, you!’’ I replied, letting him kiss my cheek soundly before we made our way to bed.


End file.
